Tasse
, also known as "Tasse-tyv", (Tasse-thief in Norwegian) is a character in the 1993-1997 Norwegian children's TV series Pelle Politibil and the 2002 movie of the same name. He is played by Harald Krogtoft in the TV series and Stein Bjørn in the 2002 movie. Appearance In the TV series Tasse wears a pair of jeans, a brown jacket, a red scarf, black gloves, and a brown hat, however in Season 3 Episode 4 he gets a new outfit more similar to that of Lars and Lure's, a classic striped prison outfit, except red and white. In the 2002 movie Behavior Tasse tries to be a thief all throughout the TV series but constantly ends up being caught in the act of committing a crime, thus he is not a very good thief. In the 2002 movie however he is quite a dangerous criminal alongside his partner in crime, Bang. Appearances Pelle Politibil (TV series) Tasse is a minor antagonist in the series. Season 1 Episode 4 Tasse first appears in this episode, sneaking along the street at night and encountering Pelle. At first he hides, fearing that he might be seen and arrested, but eventually he figures out that Pelle's simply parked there for the night. Tasse decides to give carjacking a try and tiptoes over to Pelle, gets in him, and starts his engine. After flooring Pelle's accelerator pedal Tasse succeeds in breaking the rope securing Pelle to Rikhard's bed, thus allowing him to drive off with Pelle. At first Tasse enjoys himself while driving Pelle, but then he pulls off the main road and Pelle's engine dies. Tasse gets out of Pelle, shivers at the darkness, and then tries to get Pelle going again. While attempting to fix Pelle's engine he gets his hands trapped when Pelle closes his hood on Tasse's hands. Tasse is still stuck by the time Rikhard, Janne and Sally arrive, at which point Rikhard takes Tasse into custody. In a music video Tasse is sneaking along a building's brick wall with Lars and Lure trying to avoid being caught by Rikhard. It doesn't work and Rikhard chases them down the street before they turn the tables and chase HIM instead. After being escorted back to the police station by Janne and Sally Rikhard and Pelle drop Tasse off at it. Tasse at first considers escaping again, but then decides to just turn himself in. After talking with Lars and Lure in the jail Tasse goes to sleep with them. Season 1 Episode 5 Tasse is only seen in the flashback at the beginning of the episode. Season 2 Episode 1 Tasse is first seen stealing a flowerpot, only to be promptly caught and arrested by Rikhard. He is not seen again after that, not even in the station's jail with Lars and Lure. Season 2 Episode 2 Pelle and Rikhard find Tasse hiding in a clothing store while out on night patrol. Season 3 Episode 4 Tasse is first seen inside a mall's music store, looking over the guitar section and getting kicked out by the store owner when he attempts to steal one. After listening to 3 women singing in the mall and tipping them, Tasse runs into Lars, Lure, and Lange-Leif. Lange-Leif at first suspects that Tasse has done something, but Lars and Lure say they need someone to play with them in the prison orchestra. Tasse immediately insists that Lange-Leif arrest him once he hears of Lars and Lure's idea, saying that he'll get a guitar so that he can play with them. After a short song and dance session with Lars, Lure, and a group of mall-goers Tasse steals a bicycle and heads off somewhere. Pelle and Rikhard eventually find Tasse in the process of burglarizing a house, made more obvious by the ladder put in front of an upstairs window. As Rikhard goes inside to try and catch Tasse, Pelle waits outside. Just then Tasse starts to climb down the ladder. Thinking quick, Pelle knocks Tasse off the ladder onto the ground and then drives over the ladder, pinning Tasse underneath and allowing Rikhard to apprehend him. Before heading to the police station Tasse asks Rikhard if they can stop over at the music store so he can get a guitar. On the way over Pelle also suggests getting a new outfit for Tasse as well. Rikhard agrees. After stopping and getting Tasse a new outfit and a guitar Rikhard walks him to the station's cell. He is immediately welcomed by Lars and Lure, eager for him to play with them. Even though Tasse is eager to start playing, Lars and Lure say that it's time to go to bed, though they do let Tasse play the Good Night song to help them get to sleep. Tasse is last seen looking out the window at Pelle parked outside, and then falling asleep with Lars and Lure. Season 3 Episode 5 Near the beginning of the episode Tasse wakes up Lars and Lure and tells them of a dream he had, about them and him playing at a concert. After hearing his playing Lars and Lure welcome Tasse into the prison orchestra. Later on Tasse arrives along with everyone else to the police station to celebrate Pelle's birthday. After The Ambulance Company guys are apprehended Tasse along with Lars and Lure play a song that the crowd dances to. Tasse is not seen again in the rest of the episode. Pelle Politibil (2002 movie) Tasse along with his partner in crime Bang are the main antagonists in this movie. Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters